Porque las segundas oportunidades si existen
by Babi Cullen
Summary: A veces cometemos errores pensando que es lo mejor para todos, incluso si eso nos daña por dentro o cambia el destino de nuestra vida. Esme tomó una decisión hace un tiempo y eso le ha traído consecuencias, pero ¿Será capaz de remediarlo y recuperar a su familia?
1. Prólogo

**-** **Titulo: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El que piensa que tener una familia es fácil es porque de verdad no sabe de lo que habla. Tener una familia es dedicación y compromiso. No existe el "yo" sino el "nosotros". Tener un hijo es el doble de todo.

Lamentablemente yo no tenía nada de eso.

Soy Esme Platt y esta es mi vida.

Nací en Columbus, Ohio. Estudie diseño de interiores en esa misma ciudad y conocí al hombre de mi vida: Carlisle Cullen. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, muy, muy guapo.

Al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, nos amábamos y todo era hermoso. Ambos nos graduamos como médico y diseñadora de interiores con honores.

Nos casamos y compramos un apartamento donde vivimos en paz y armonía. Quedé embarazada y más felices que nunca nos preparamos para la llegada del bebé. Preparamos su habitación, le compramos de todo.

Mi pequeño Edward Anthony nació en junio. Era el pequeño más hermoso de todos, su cabello rubio que con el tiempo se volvió cobrizo y sus ojos verdes como los míos.

Comencé a tener más trabajo y menos tiempo para mi familia, Carlisle tomó el turno de la noche para poder quedarse con Edward mientras yo trabajaba.

Amaba a mis hombres pero casi no podía estar con ellos. Cuando llegaba a casa Edward ya estaba dormido y Carlisle salía rápido porque llegaría tarde al hospital. Quería abarcar todo, trabajaba mucho para comprarle a mi pequeño lo que quisiera y también para Carlisle, para poder retribuirle todo lo que me había dado y para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pasamos siete años así y yo cada vez tenía más trabajo, comencé a viajar para atender a los clientes de otras ciudades e incluso algunos de otros países. Pensaba que todo estaba bien, que éramos felices al parecer yo era la única conforme con nuestro estilo de vida.

— Esme, debemos hablar— dijo Carlisle muy serio una noche. Eso me extraño, Carlisle rara vez estaba serio.

— amor estoy cansaba, ¿Qué tal mañana? — Le sonreí besando su mejilla— Estoy cansada, trabajé como una mula.

— De eso quiero hablar y ahora— dijo llevándome a la sala.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de dos puestos y él tomó mis manos firmemente.

— Esme no podemos seguir así. Todos estos años lo he soportado pero estoy cansado. Nunca estas en casa y cuando lo estas, estas o durmiendo o trabajando— me recriminó.

— Claro que no. Me la pasó con Edward también— protesté.

— Esme, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? ¿Sabías que mudó su primer diente hace unos días? ¿O que sacó un excelente en matemática en las ultimas 3 pruebas que le hicieron?

— yo… bueno…— tartamudeé la verdad es que no lo sabía.

— ¿Sabías que todo el tiempo pregunta porque su madre no lo quiere? ¿Por qué nunca está con él? — siguió preguntando esta vez con tristeza— Amor, me quieren trasferir para un pueblo llamado Forks en la península de Olimpic y pienso aceptar.

— ¿Cómo? — Dije asombrada— Pero Carlisle… mis clientes, la compañía… se me va a dificultar el trabajo, además que…

— Tienes que decidirte. Te quedas aquí con tu trabajo o te vas con nosotros.

— ¿Con nosotros? Es decir que ya estas tomando la idea de que Edward se va a quedar contigo. Podría quedarse conmigo…

— ¿Y qué harías? ¿Llevarlo a la oficina cuando no tenga clases? ¿Dejarlo con una niñera todas las tardes? Además ¿crees que Edward se quiera quedar contigo después de que lo has ignorado todo este tiempo?

— ¡Yo no lo he ignorado! — Protesté con la voz quebrada— Trabajo porque quiero que tenga lo mejor.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, tal vez, lo que quiere de ti es tu amor? Veo que lo que quieres es quedarte aquí. Hablaré con nuestro abogado para que prepare los papeles del divorcio.

— ¿Divorcio…? Pero… Carlisle te amo…

— ¿Y crees que yo no? Te amo como la primera vez que te vi pero estoy harto de todo esto y lo mejor para todos será que nos separemos antes que terminemos en guerra.

Era una persona rencorosa y cuando el abogado tuvo listo los papeles los firme sin rechistar, pero pelee por la custodia de mi hijo, la cual perdí. Carlisle y Edward se fueron a Forks dejándome en Columbus, me sentía traicionada, molesta y la mejor forma de olvidarme de todo aquello era trabajando. Pero poco a poco la depresión me fue consumiendo y ya no quería hacer nada más y cuando quise retractarme de mi error ya era demasiado tarde.

Los llamaba casi todos los días y cuando estaba en Seattle me escapaba un rato a Forks para visitarlos.

Cada vez que veía a mi pequeño estaba más grande y más guapo. Su cabello siempre revuelto, sus ojos tan profundos, su piel pálida. Sin embargo lo que nunca veía era esa sonrisa que veía en las fotos que Carlisle tenía en la chimenea y con los años su mirada hacia mí se volvió más fiera.

Ver a Carlisle hacia que mi corazón me expandiera de felicidad y luego se contrajera de tristeza y vergüenza. Sin embargo siempre que nos veíamos me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, esa sonrisa hacía que me derritiera.

Diez años después de que nos separáramos y todo seguía igual a excepción de que Edward no me hablaba más que para estrictamente necesario o para recriminarme algo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hello, everybody ¿Cómo están? Si, sé que dije que no iba a subir historias como hasta diciembre, pero Jennifer me dio la autorización para poder subir esta historia que me había regalado hace unos años y me decidí a publicarla**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué opinan de Esme? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Qué habrían hecho en su lugar?**

 **Bueno, como ya les dije la semana pasada, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Ahí subiré fotos en las que están inspirados algunos momentos de las historias, podrán conocer a los personajes y, además, subiré adelantos y cosillas. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir. Me despido.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	2. Capítulo 1

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de un largo suspiro me levanté del asiento y seguí a los demás pasajeros del avión. Tenía un nuevo proyecto en Seattle y había pedido mis vacaciones para estar un tiempo con los chicos.

Mi relación con Carlisle era amistosa y en varias ocasiones salimos a cenar o a pasar el rato.

Bajé del avión y después de recoger mi equipaje me dirigí al hotel. Era de noche así que solo me registré y una vez en mi habitación acomodé todo para irme a dormir.

Tres días después me encontraba en el aeropuerto para, esta vez, ir a Port Ángeles para pasar el fin de semana en Forks. No me gustaba mucho el pueblo era húmedo, frio y verde.

El viaje de una hora a Port Ángeles en la avioneta siempre se me había rápido, la media hora en auto con Carlisle cuando me iba a buscar pasaban de manera agradable pero cuando era Edward quien iba a buscarme eran los veinte minutos que pasaban más lentos que nunca.

Llegué a Port Ángeles y al salir a la calle me encontré la larga figura de mi hijo recostado de su del mercedes negro de Carlisle con un cigarro en la mano. Apenas me vio lo soltó con un gesto de fastidio y abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego dirigirse a la de él. El maletero se abrió y Edward volvió a salir para ayudarme con la maleta.

— Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado? — saludé.

Solo se encogió de hombros y caminó de vuelta al puesto del conductor. Cerré el maletero y me dirigí a mi asiento. Un grupo de metal sonaba en la radio.

— ¿Tu padre sabe que fumas? — le pregunté, estábamos saliendo de Port Ángeles.

— ¡Dah!… — exclamó como si fuera obvio, rodando los ojos.

— No puedo creerlo, Edward pero ¿Qué…?

— Esme no empieces, no va a servir de nada tus fingidas preocupaciones— me espetó.

Miré hacia la ventana en un intento de ocultar mi tristeza. No quería que notara que sus palabras o la indiferencia con que las decía me afectaban.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde me hospedaría llevó mis maletas a la recepción. Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la salida mirando algo en su celular.

Después de registrarme subí a mi habitación, arreglé mi ropa en el closet, tomé una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda.

Estaba revisando mi portafolio cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Carlisle.

— ¿Diga? — sonreí inconscientemente al teléfono. Me sentía una veinteañera.

— Estoy en la recepción, ¿Ya estás lista?

— ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? — pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No entendía para que tenía que estar lista.

— ¡Ay…! Te había mandado a decir que pasaría por ti a las seis para cenar— dijo Carlisle con un suspiro— Bueno, te espero.

—Si quieres puedes subir… — dije enroscando un dedo en el cable y mordiéndome el labio inferior— Estoy en la habitación 34, tercer piso.

— Bien, estaré allí en un momento.

Sonreí mientras dejaba mi teléfono sobre la cama e iba al armario a ver que me pondría, me decidí por un vestido negro hasta las rodillas muy sencillo y las prendas turquesas que una vez me regalo mi amado ex. Implícitamente quería volverlo a conquistar, volver a ser parte de su vida.

Tenía el vestido ya puesto cuando Carlisle tocó la puerta de la habitación, corrí a abrirle y cuando lo vi sentí mis piernas temblar, se veía tan bello, su sonrisa tan deslumbrante como siempre.

—Hola— sonreí— Eh… pasa, ponte cómodo.

— Hola, te traje esto— dijo extendiéndome un ramo de yerberas naranjas y rojas.

— Gracias, me encantan.

Él entró a la habitación y comenzó a contemplarlo distraídamente.

— Siéntate Carlisle, no tenías que esperar a que te dijera— sonreí— Discúlpame un momento, iré a alistarme.

— Pensaba que ya habías acabado. Estás hermosa— sonrió.

Entré a mi habitación sonrojada y correteando como adolescente enamorada terminé de alistarme. Agarré mi cabello en un moño de lado me maquillé ligeramente pero haciendo resaltar lo que sabía que él más amaba: mis ojos. Me puse las prendas y terminé poniéndome los zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Cuando salí Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Edward, una cosa es que no quieras hablarle y otra muy diferente es que yo te diga que le des el recado— dijo Carlisle un poco molesto— ¡Ah! se me olvido hacer las compras, ahora si hubieras venido…— comenzó a reír— Si quieres esperas a que yo regrese. Creo que podrás sobrevivir unas horas hasta que yo llegué que te lleve algo del restaurante— se quedó un momento en silencio— Olvídate del postre, quien te manda a no dar el recado.

Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo guardó. Fue entonces cuando me hice notar cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Él se volteó y me miró con asombro un momento.

— ¡Wow! Estas… bellísima— sonrió, acercándose hasta mí para coger mi mano y hacerme girar. Yo solo podía reírme y seguir su juego.

— Ah vamos, no es para tanto— dije un poco apenada. De seguro mis majillas estaban encendidas de un tono escarlata intenso.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

El trayecto en el auto lo hicimos en silencio solo disfrutábamos de las tranquilas melodías que emitía el radio.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Carlisle me ayudó a salir del auto y me condujo hasta el atril de la anfitriona quien nos llevó hasta un lugar privado y apartado de los demás comensales.

— ¿Edward no te contó que comenzó a trabajar aquí de mesonero? — preguntó de manera casual.

— Él no me cuenta nada, de broma me dirige la palabra— comenté con pesar— Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora fuma? Eres médico, sabes lo dañino que es.

— Le he dicho, un centenar de veces, y hasta donde sabía lo había dejado— dijo Carlisle y suspiró— Este chico… me está sacando canas verdes.

— Mi pequeño…

— Esme, está por cumplir 17. Puede ser todo menos pequeño— rió Carlisle.

— Eso sí. Pero bueno. ¿Y eso que está trabajando?

— Fue un pequeño trato que hicimos, si quiere irse al extranjero a estudiar tiene que demostrarme que será capaz de mantenerse… económicamente hablando.

— Yo puedo darle lo que necesite, no necesita trabajar.

— ¿De verdad crees que lo va a aceptar? Es demasiado orgulloso, mira, todavía no le han dado la primera paga y ya dejó de pedirme dinero, antes era: "Carlisle, 20", "Papá, 30 dólares", "Papá, ¿Me puedes dar 100 dólares?" — comentó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios— El largo de la frase era proporcional a la cantidad que iba a pedir.

— Te debe tener en bancarrota— bromeé.

— Más de lo que crees— me siguió el juego, luego su mirada se volvió dulce— No sabía que aun conservabas esas prendas.

—Son un recuerdo de los años felices que tuvimos— le sonreí.

Después de pedir la comida conversamos sobre nuestros trabajos, nuestras vidas y de cosas que compartíamos en común.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y el postre magnífico.

Cuando salimos de allí que volvimos a la comodidad del auto me sentía como en mi primera cita con él. Todo era tan mágico y hermoso que tenía miedo de que alguien rompiera nuestra burbuja.

— Ahorita en la tarde me eché un susto. Apenas encendí el auto comenzó a sonar un alboroto a todo volumen— rió Carlisle.

— Pues yo escuché bastante de ese alboroto de camino hacia acá— sonreí— Y ese alboroto se llama _Tierra Santa_ para que sepas.

— ¿Todavía oyes esas bandas? Pensaba que eso era de la Esme de la universidad que no se perdía un concierto de _Metallica_.

— Eso nunca se olvida— sonreí picara— Al igual que nunca se olvidan los recitales de piano a los que íbamos de jóvenes.

— No… eso tampoco se olvida— sonrió.

Después de un corto recorrido por el pueblo nos detuvimos frente a mi hotel. La verdad era que no quería bajarme y en caso de hacerlo no quería salir sola, quería que él me acompañara.

— Sabes, el hotel tiene un pequeño bar ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver si me preparan un coctel? — le pregunté picara.

— La verdad es que se me antoja una _cuba libre_ — comentó Carlisle— Y más acompañado de alguien como tú.

Estaba literalmente en las nubes. Carlisle a mi lado era todo lo que yo deseaba en ese momento con él todo era color de rosa.

Nos tomamos varias copas y nos divertimos contándonos cuentos y chistes.

El celular de Carlisle comenzó a sonar, lo revisó y comenzó a reírse más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Lee esto— dijo entre risas pasándome el teléfono.

Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. El mensaje decía: _"Muy bien Carlisle Cullen, yo muriéndome de hambre por tu culpa porque me dejaste encerado, no hay comida en el refrigerador y tú te dignas a tardarte con MI comida. ¡Ya verás cuando llegues a casa!"_

Yo también comencé a reírme como loca.

— Parece mi madre— rió Carlisle.

— ¿Y porque lo dejaste encerrado en la casa?

— Dejó sus llaves en el auto, cuando salgo y él está en su habitación cierro la casa, por precaución.

Después de un rato más de risas Carlisle se tuvo que ir así que yo subí a mi habitación.

En la mañana temprano Carlisle me invitó a desayunar a su casa, sonriente acepté y comencé a alistarme. A eso de las ocho llegó Carlisle a buscarme. Bajé lo más deprisa que pude y una vez fuera del hotel Carlisle me recibió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

Platicamos durante todo el trayecto y me reí al ver que llevaba la parte trasera del auto llena de bolsas.

— Y eso que solo son dos personas— reí.

— Pues comemos como cuarto— dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ayudé a Carlisle con las compras y lo seguí hasta la cocina donde comenzamos a preparar el desayuno. La cocina era de ensueño, la cocina en medio de la habitación y junto a esta el fregadero, las encimeras adornadas con electrodomésticos rojo oscuro sobre granito oscuro, los gabinetes blancos igual que las paredes. El enorme refrigerador cerca de la ventana que daba al bosque y si estaba todo silencioso se podía oír el río que se encontraba escondido por los árboles.

Los ojos de buey alumbraban tenuemente las encimeras y la cocina dándole un toque encantador a la estancia.

— Mientras yo acomodo todo ¿Por qué no vas haciendo el desayuno? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

— ¿Sabes que eso suena como si fuera tu esclava? — pregunté alzando una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros y llevó unos vegetales al refrigerador.

Preparé tostadas francesas, tortilla, huevos revueltos, ensalada de frutas, Carlisle había comprado jugo de naranja.

Oímos los pasos de Edward en la escalera cuando estaba sacando los huevos de la sartén.

— No creas que con eso te perdono el dejarme pasando hambre anoche— dijo Edward.

— No lo estoy creyendo, eres un rencoroso de primera dudo— rió Carlisle.

Mi hijo se apareció en la cocina con un jean oscuro, un suéter con capucha azul y un gorro negro cubriendo su cabello. Llevaba también unos audífonos como los de dj en el cuello y unas _Converse_ completamente negras en las manos. Apenas me miró su ceño se frunció.

— Buenos días— masculló.

— Buenos días— le sonreí— ¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

— Nada, gracias— dijo huraño— Quedé con los chicos en ir a desayunar en la cafetería. Carlisle, 20 por favor.

— Ayer por la noche no tenías planes— dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad.

— Los chicos me llamaron hace un rato.

— Y ahora tú los vas a llamar para decirles que no vas— siguió Carlisle con su tono tranquilo de voz.

— Carlisle, yo… ahora que lo recuerdo quedé con… una amiga a desayunar… —inventé— Mi amiga me invitó para comer en su casa ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado. Será mejor que me vaya— tartamudeé mientras tomaba mis cosas— Que tengan buen provecho.

— Esme, espera— llamó Carlisle— Vamos a desayunar los tres, juntos. Los tres, Edward— agregó al ver que iba a protestar.

V Carlisle, enserio, no quiero arruinarles la mañana…

— Muy tarde— murmuró Edward, a quien Carlisle miró con un leve matiz de amenaza.

Poco a poco me acerqué a la cocina y comencé a cargar las cosas para la mesa del comedor. Trataba de no llorar pero las lágrimas ya estaban allí listas para salir. Sentí los brazos de Carlisle tomarme por los hombros mientras yo dejaba los platos en la mesa.

— No le hagas caso, ya lo dije es un rencoroso de primera y su mejor forma de desquitarse es haciendo sentir mal a los demás— me consoló Carlisle.

¿Cómo es que había dejado ir a este hombre? Por tonta. Me abracé a él y me sentí más cómoda que nunca.

Él acaricio mi cabello varias veces hasta que me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó con una cálida sonrisa, asentí mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas— Entonces vayamos por lo demás.

Buscamos la comida para acomodarla en la mesa. Edward no se veía por allí cerca. Arreglamos todo y luego Carlisle fue en busca de nuestro hijo mientras que yo me quedaba sola en el comedor.

Esté tenía una mesa de vidrio esmerilado, toda la madera de la habitación era oscura y estaban adornados con vasijas de cristal, la ventana estaba ubicada hacia otra parte del bosque y a la casa del árbol que Carlisle y Edward habían construido hacia años.

Después de lo que a mí me pareció un largo rato Edward y Carlisle volvieron. El primero estaba visiblemente enfadado mientras que el segundo se veía de lo más tranquilo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y entre bocados Carlisle y yo hablamos y tratamos de integrar a Edward pero por más que tratamos él se quedó tan callado como una tumba. Otra cosa que noté fue que casi no comió y que cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban esas esmeraldas tan parecidas a las mías me taladraban y me intimidaban.

Cuando terminamos de comer ayudé a Edward con los platos aunque solo me dejó llevarlos al fregadero.

— Yo los lavo pero te agradecería de corazón si te marchas— escupió con desdén.

— ¡Ah! ¿Tienes corazón? Hasta ahora no me habías dado señales de que tuvieras uno — le repliqué.

— Puedo preguntarte lo mismo a ti. Cada vez que vienes dejas a papá descontrolado, lo dejas mal pero a ti solo te interesa hacerle daño y recordarle todo lo que pasó hace años— reclamó con voz contenida— No lo hagas por mí si quieres, pero deja de actuar como la madre responsable que quisieras ser y no eres. Haz el favor y lárgate.

Estaba en shock, no podía moverme, gritar o hacer algo. Sentí las lágrimas correr raudas por mis mejillas, sentí escalofríos y pronto comencé a desvanecerme.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola todo el mundo ¿Qué tal están? Yo bien, aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia que me regaló mi amiga Jenni hace unos años atrás.**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Les gusta? ¿No? Háganme saber qué es lo que piensa que de seguro Jenni también quiere saberlo. Yo a Edward ya lo habría golpeado por idiota, pero creo que Esme y Carlisle le tienen más paciencia.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jenni por regalarme esta historia tan linda. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Marce Capuccino: bienvenida a la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Besos.**

 **\- Green day forever: que bueno que la historia te guste. A mí también me gusta la relación de Carlisle con sus padres, pero como tú dices hay pocas. Lo bueno es que las mías y algunas de Jenni son así por lo que verás más de estas si te quedas por acá. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- sandryttaa: Que bueno que te gustara. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Besos.**

 **\- 75everything: gracias por agregar la historia y leerla. Besos.**

 **\- Adriu: Gracias por seguir esta locura. Besos.**

 **\- Mary Mustang Cullen: Hola. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero no decepcionarte. Besos.**

 **\- Valeesyta: gracias por seguir la historia. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno, como ya les dije la semana pasada, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Ahí subiré fotos en las que están inspirados algunos momentos de las historias, podrán conocer a los personajes y, además, subiré adelantos y cosillas. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que me devolvieron la mirada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me preguntó.

Asentí con cuidado y traté de levantarme, Carlisle me ayudó poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — me preguntó.

— Se… me bajó la tensión… creo— mi voz sonaba rasposa— Carlisle ¿Puedes llevarme al hotel? Debo hacer las maletas, tengo que irme a Seattle… Se me olvidaron unos pendientes que debía hacer…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Edward?

— ¿Qué? Na-nada.

— ¿Nada? Esme, los conozco bien a ambos. Conozco a nuestro hijo como la palma de mi mano y sé que tú eres una mujer fuerte pero que sucumbes ante los comentarios hirientes de los que quieres.

— En serio, no es nada— insistí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Está bien. Te creeré. Pero hablaré con Edward porque él debe respetarte como persona, como mayor; sin ánimos de ofender, y como su madre— dijo acariciando mi mejilla— Vamos al hotel.

Me ayudó a pararme y fue cuando me di cuenta en que habitación estaba. Había una biblioteca llena de libros, discos de música y películas. Las paredes blancas contrastaban con los muebles negros y una de las paredes era de vidrio por que cual se podían ver los árboles y las copas de alguno de ellos. La ventana era corrediza y daba a un pequeño balcón.

— ¿Esta es la habitación de Edward? — pregunté en un susurro. Carlisle asintió.

Miré la habitación con más detenimiento. Había unos carteles pegados en las paredes, me acerqué para leerlos. Eran carteles de felicitaciones y mejórate pronto.

— Sus amigos los hicieron. Su cumpleaños de hace dos años, el primer recital de piano en el colegio, el torneo nacional de ajedrez, cuando lo arrolló el borracho— dijo Carlisle señalando cada uno de los carteles.

— Me llevé el susto de mi vida ese día— recordé el día en que recibí una llamada de Carlisle para avisarme lo ocurrido con Edward. Casi había perdido mi alma con solo escuchar que Edward había sido arrollado por un carro.

Seguí mirando la habitación. La cama tenía un cabecero negro, las sabanas eran blancas, las almohadas negras y una acogedora manta azul estaba doblada a los pies de la cama. Al lado de la cama había una mesita donde reposaban una lámpara y un portarretrato, en la foto se veían Edward y Carlisle sonriendo, el segundo iba de toga y birrete. Edward debía tener allí trece años.

— La graduación de tu posgrado— dije mirando la foto.

— Sí, así es— sonrió Carlisle.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento, así que respiré profundo y le dije a Carlisle para que nos fuéramos.

En el porche de la casa se encontraba Edward escuchando música con su Ipod, estaba acostado en el mueble de madera, sus largar piernas estaban apoyadas a la baranda del porche.

— Edward, voy a llevar a tu madre a su hotel.

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

Carlisle siguió su camino y yo le seguí hasta el auto donde abrió mi puerta, esperó a que yo me acomodara y después de cerrar se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

 **Carlisle POV**

En todos estos años nunca había dejado de arrepentirme por la decisión que había tomado.

Lo que más me daba coraje era como Edward trataba a su madre. Nadie es perfecto y ella no era la excepción. Pero Edward no veía eso él la odiaba y le hacía pasar malos ratos.

Seguía amado a Esme y no podía soportar que nuestro hijo la tratara como basura.

Cuando llegué a casa mi hijo se encontraba en la cocina buscando un tentempié. Me crucé de brazos y hablé:

— Te he dicho mil veces que respetes a tu madre, ella te adora a pesar de lo mal que la tratas— le reclamé.

— Se nota que me adora— respondió irónico registrando la alacena.

— ¿Quién crees que pago tu pasaje para Italia y tu estadía allá cuando cumpliste 16? ¿Y quién es la que está preocupada por ti cuando te sientes mal?

— ¡Wow! Tengo tanto que agradecerle a Esme Platt— su tono sarcástico me ofuscó un poco— ¿Y dónde estaba en mi primer recital de piano?

— Entre el público. Llegó justo a la hora que a ti te tocaba presentarte, llegó empapada y cuando terminaste se marchó antes que se resfriara.

— Toda una hazaña, digna de película.

— Llámala y pregúntale que canciones tocaste, en que parte te equivocaste y en que notas te confundiste. Allí puedes tener una respuesta sincera, yo no sé de música y sé que te equivocaste porque tú mismo me lo dijiste.

No dijo nada, siguió buscando en la alacena.

— Edward, dale una oportunidad.

— En el infierno no hay segundas oportunidades… ¡Demonios! Carlisle deja de meter cuchillos allí sin su estuche— protestó haciendo que me olvidara de lo primero que dijo.

Sacó la mano de la alacena y vi la sangre que manaba de la herida en la palma de su mano. Rápidamente la metió bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero. Rodé los ojos y fui en busca de mi maletín.

Cuando regresé Edward estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y empuñaba un paño de cocina con la mano herida. Me senté a su lado y él extendió la mano para que la revisara. No era nada grave, ni siquiera necesitaba puntadas, limpie la herida y la vendé para que no se la lastimara.

— Futuro doctor de los Estados Unidos y esperas a que yo te curé— me reí.

— Calla Carlisle que yo no me burlé de ti cuando tuviste que ir al neumonólogo la otra vez— me recriminó.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté.

— Estaré en el despacho si necesitas algo.

— Ajá, pero en realidad me voy a la casa de Helena, su madre salió y no quiere estar sola— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Cuidado con lo que van a hacer, no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto.

Edward rodó los ojos y salió de la cocina.

Helena era la novia de Edward, un mal ejemplo para cualquiera. Estoy seguro de que ella fue quien incitó a Edward para fumar y los piercing. Esa chica era mala influencia, no terminó el colegio, el jefe de policía Swan le ha encerrado un centenar de veces en la comisaria por conducir ebria. Yo no sé qué le veía Edward, la chica ni siquiera era bonita, pero luego me di cuenta que no era una relación romántica como tal, eran novios porque así lo quiso la chica y mi hijo acepto por seguirle la corriente o algo así.

El romanticismo nunca fue lo de Edward, de hecho para él el amor era un asco.

Como no tenía nada que hacer pensé que podría ver televisión un rato o explorar en internet. Apenas encendí el televisor alguien todo el timbre de la puerta, fui a abrir y me encontré a Alice Brandon allí. Esa chica, pequeña, divertida y entusiasta era como una hermana para mi hijo. Peleaban a cada rato, compartían casi todas las clases y Edward la defendía todo el tiempo.

— Buenos días Carlisle ¿Mi hermano se encuentra en casa? — saludó.

— Buenos días Alice, en realidad, Edward no está. Fue a casa de Helena.

— Ese zoquete… se supone que íbamos a estudiar química— se quejó con el ceño fruncido

—Tú sabes cómo se pone cuando viene su madre— me encogí de hombros.

— Si… Bueno, gracias Carlisle y que tenga un buen día.

— Igual Alice— le sonreí.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo al televisor. Se repitió la secuencia con Jane, Victoria, Jesica, Lauren y Tanya. Dudo que ellas vinieran a estudiar y creo que si Helena y Edward hubieran estado en aquí esas chicas habrían recibido una paliza… Y mi hijo también. Helena era muy celosa e impulsiva. Yo sigo preguntándome una y otra vez ¿Por qué Edward sale con esa chica sino la quiere en lo más mínimo?

A eso de las doce llegó Edward, tenía el ceño fruncido, maldecía en voz baja y de vez en cuando soltaba una palabrota seguido de "el amor es una porquería, un asco" y un "púdrete Cupido"

— ¿Problemas con _tu_ novia?

— Ex querrás decir, ya tenía días fastidiando, diciendo que tenía amoríos con Alice y que se yo que más. Pero hoy fue el colmo, Alice me llamó para insultarme, para completar la escena, y ella pensó que la loca de mi amiga estaba peleando conmigo porque la deje plantada…

— Y fue así— Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

— Me insulto, me mando al tú sabes de mi madre…

— Lo que hizo que te molestaras el triple…— seguí, ganándome una mirada que aún no sé cómo es que estoy vivo.

— Y me dijo que era un perro. Yo tampoco le dije cosas agradables pero al final le grité que a mí no me interesaba nuestra relación porque para mí solo era un experimento y andaba con ella también porque nos gusta la misma música y que si yo era un perro ella era la más grande de las zorras, yo vi cómo se comía a casi todos los chicos estúpidos del colegio mientras estábamos de "novios" y al final me pateó, lo que quería era estrangularla con mis propias manos.

— ¿Le dijiste todo eso? ¿Y dónde diablos estaban tus modales? Por más que sea es una chica— lo reñí, entre asombrado y muerto de la risa ¿Quién lo manda a meterse con una chica como esa?

— Los modales se gastan y esta mañana los usé todos.

— ¿Con el pájaro que pelea con su reflejo en tu ventana? Porque con Esme no fue.

No dijo nada, se dijo caer en un sillón y miró a la televisión sin ver realmente.

— Por cierto, tus amigas vinieron a buscarte— comenté.

— ¿El grupo de tontas "queremos a Edward"? — preguntó con sorna.

— Sí, esas mismas— reí.

— ¿Sabes algo? Cupido no es un ángel, es un maldito demonio que le justa jugarle malas pasadas a la gente.

— Eso lo dices porque aún no conoces a la correcta, ya verás que cambiaras de opinión cuando conozcas a tu chica especial.

Masculló un par de cosas ininteligibles y me quitó el mando del televisor. Me levanté tratando de no reírme en su cara.

Cuando llegué a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua aproveché de llamar a Esme para saber porque no había llegado. El teléfono repico y repico hasta que cayó su contestadora. Después de cinco intentos fallidos dejé el teléfono en su puesto.

¿Qué le sucedería que no me contesta y no ha llegado? Por lo general ella se viene para acá en taxi para que después yo la lleve al aeropuerto.

— Por la hora ya no creo que venga Carlisle— dijo Edward, estaba acostado en el sofá y jugaba distraídamente con el piercing que tenía en la lengua.

— Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso o lo iba a confiscar— le reprendí— No sé porque permití que te pusieras eso o mejor dicho no sé cómo fue que no te lo quité el primer día que llegaste con eso.

— Porque querías enseñarme lo que le pasaba al ¿Cuánto porciento? muy poco, de los que se ponen un piercing –me sonrió.

Rodé los ojos. Había intentado mil y una formas para que se quitara ese piercing y el de la ceja.

Edward y yo nos tratábamos como amigos y las reprimendas salían más como consejos, los cuales tomaba o rechazaba de acuerdo a su conveniencia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola todo el mundo. Perdonen la tardanza, peor el día de hoy fue de locos. Anoche no dormí nada, tembló a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada tanto que nos despertó a todos en la casa, de ahí me levanté a las 5:30 porque tenía que ir a un seminario de urgencias neurológicas, llegué a mi casa a las tres de la tarde, me quedé dormida y de ahí tuve que estudiar. Así que, como ven, no paré. De verdad lo lamento mucho y espero me puedan perdonar.**

 **Ahora a lo que nos reúne sábado a sábado ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Les gusta? ¿No? Háganme saber qué es lo que piensa. Creo que Edward se está pasando y Carlisle le aguanta demasiado. Yo ya le habría dado su buena tunda XD.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jenni por regalarme esta historia tan linda. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Nayuri80: Hola. Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia. Igual tienes razón en parte, pero ¿A poco no te dan ganas de matarlo? Y si, Carlisle es un amor. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- Marce Capuccino: Hola. Si, Edward debe estar muy dolido. Besos y cuídate. Nos leemos.**

 **\- Sandryttaa: Hola, amiga. Si, Edward es un rencoroso y te creo que tu actuarias igual XD. Besos y nos leemos. Ojala hablemos en algún minuto ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?**

 **\- Yolo: ¡Hola! Si, la verdad es que no lo tenía pensado subir, pero me dio cosa dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo. Ahora, si puede ser que tengas razón con respecto a Edward, pero eso no le quita que está siendo un mal educado. Saludos y besos. Nos leemos.**

 **\- Mellarkcullen: Hola. Que bueno que la historia te agrade. Igual besos para ti, pero desde mi amado Chile. Espero algún día conocer Costa Rica :D.**

 **\- Donosti: Hola y bienvenida a la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Saludos.**

 **También le agradezco a todos los que leen de manera anónima u no se atreven a dejar review.**

 **Bueno, como ya les dije la semana pasada, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Ahí subiré fotos en las que están inspirados algunos momentos de las historias, podrán conocer a los personajes y, además, subiré adelantos y cosillas. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic. Por el momento les voy a subir las imágenes de Lyla de la historia "Nadie dijo que sería fácil" y pueden pasar a conocer al nuevo Eddie que se vendrá más adelante 1313.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La desaparición de Esme me tenía preocupado, la llamaba y no contestaba, le mandé mensajes, correos y nada. La llamé varias veces a la oficina pero me respondían que no estaba.

Me sentía mal por no verla, oír su voz. Estaba tan desconcentrado que pedí mis vacaciones antes de que cometiera algún error en el hospital.

Estaba seguro que Edward le dijo algo la última vez que vino.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando Edward y sus amigos llegaron, después de que todos saludaron y los chicos asaltaron la cocina se fueron a la sala. Habían ido al cine a ver una película de terror y a pasear por el centro comercial. Desde la cocina podía oír la risa de todos y como se burlaban de alguien.

–… tendré un cardenal en el cuello –se quejó Jasper, el novio de Alice.

–Quien diría tan grande el hombre y le dio miedo una película –se burló Edward.

–Si tú no estuvieras acostumbrado a los monstruos como tu ex-novia, te hubieras asustado –dijo Emmett quien abrazaba a su novia y hermana de Jasper, Rosalie.

–es posible… de todas manera yo no fui quien grito como niña –contraatacó Edward.

–pero si te pusiste verde cuando rebanaron al chico –dijo Rosalie.

–está noche tendré pesadillas –dijo Alice– ¡a mí no me inviten a ver una película de terror mas nunca!

–Hermanita yo que te iba a invitar para ir el lunes –dijo Edward.

– ¡verdad que nuestro querido insecto palo cumple el lunes! –exclamó Emmett seguido de un golpe y un quejido.

–Deja de decirme así –le reprendió Edward.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista los chicos ayudaron a poner la mesa mientras que las chicas ayudaban a servir. Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, los chicos hablaban y reían entre bocados.

Seguía preocupado por Esme, quería saber que había ocurrido para que después de todos estos años llevándonos bien, en mi caso, tratando de acercarla y volver a ser una familia.

Cuando los chicos se fueron entré a mi estudio a leer un rato.

–Papá –oí la voz de Edward seguido de un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

–pasa.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró con cautela.

–papá ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó preocupado sentándose frente a mí– has estado muy distante en estos días.

–solo… solo estoy preocupado por tu madre –Edward hizo una pequeña mueca, la cual ignoré– desde la última vez que vino no he podido contactarme con ella, me evade. Tú no tuviste nada que ver ¿verdad?

–No –lo dijo tan rápido que daba sospechas.

–Edward…

Se quedó callado y desviaba la mirada de la mía.

–metiste la pata y bien metida Edward Cullen. Ella solo quiere tú bienestar, te adora y trata de estar los más posible contigo. Esme quiere remendar sus errores pero tú… –suspiré derrotado.

–Ella solo quiere a su trabajo, ya lo demostró hace diez años –protestó.

–y en todo ese tiempo la gente cambia. Mírate a ti, mírame a mí, a los chicos.

Se quedó callado nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos.

–si te llama el lunes, por favor, trátala bien y le dices que necesito hablar urgente con ella.

– ¿sobre qué?

–me invitaron a una serie de conferencias en Canadá. Será por un mes y quiero ir.

– ¿y que con eso? –preguntó confundido.

–hay que avisarle que te vas para allá por todo ese tiempo.

– ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo sorprendido.

–vas a pasar las vacaciones en Columbus con tu madre.

–pero Carlisle, tengo, casi, 17 años, sé cocinar…

–olvídalo, te vas para Columbus.

–me quedo en casa de Emmett y Alice o en casa de Jasper (no, ahí está Rosalie). Pero a Columbus no.

–es Columbus y ya –dije con firmeza.

La respiración de Edward se volvió entrecortada y sus ojos destilaban veneno. Se levantó de la silla y al salir de la habitación azotó la puerta de tal forma que pensé que esta se saldría de los goznes.

En la mañana cuando bajé las escaleras Edward se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

–buenos días hijo.

–Buenos días –saludó poniendo los platos en el mesón.

–sabes que no esto no harás que cambie de opinión con respecto a lo de ayer ¿verdad?

–Gracias por advertirme –dijo con desdén quitando los platos del mesón y llevándoselos para el comedor– haz tu desayuno.

Puse los ojos en blanco y metí unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

Después de eso Edward evitaba estar en la misma habitación que yo y siempre andaba molesto. Parecía un niño al que le niegan un juguete.

Para mi suerte Esme llamó a la casa para felicitar a Edward, quien se negó rotundamente a contestar la llamada, y así pude decirle lo del viaje y la conferencia. Ella estaba feliz de que Edward fuera para allá pero a la vez podía oír un tinte de temor en la voz y dolor al saber que su hijo no quería tomar la llamada.

Salimos el domingo por la mañana, yo rumbo a Vancouver y Edward a Columbus. Me daba pena por Esme por lo que tendría que soportar. Pero era necesario para que Edward la tratara mejor y se diera cuenta que su madre se desvivía por él.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chicas, lo primero es pedirles disculpas de corazón. Como algunas sabrán, tenía mi última experiencia clínica en un hospital rural y el tiempo no me alcanzaba para nada. Todos los días me acostaba a las 3 de la madrugada para levantarme tres horas más tarde e irme a la práctica hasta tarde, así que se me hacía imposible poder subirles el capítulo. De verdad lo siento y espero que me perdonen.**

 **Pero en recompensa les subí este pequeño pedacito ahora y mañana por la mañana tendrán el capítulo, como corresponde.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jenni por regalarme esta historia tan linda y por apoyarme siempre, incluso cuando tengo poquito tiempo para que conversemos y tratemos de arreglar el mundo. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Nayuri80: Hola. La verdad es que si, Edward es un adolescente insoportable. Puede que Esme si tenga culpa y todo, pero hay que ver cómo avanza. Y Carlisle… Él siempre es un amor. Gracias por leer la historia. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **\- Elizabeth Everly: bienvenida a la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por acá. Besos y saludos.**

 **\- Sandryttaa: Hola amiga. Si, Edward está siendo un maleducado y le están permitiendo demasiado, pero vamos a ver qué tal se viene todo más adelante. Espero que estés súper y coincidamos algún día. Saludos.**

 **\- mellarkcullen: Hola, que bueno que te guste. Besos desde Chile.**

\- **. : bienvenida a la historia. Espero te siga gustado. Besos.**

 **\- Yolo: Hola. Que bueno que la historia este siendo de tu agrado. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Besos y saludos.**

 **También le agradezco a todos los que leen de manera anónima u no se atreven a dejar review.**

 **Bueno, como ya les he dicho, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba nerviosa por la llegada de Edward. Muchas veces le había dicho a Carlisle que lo mandara en vacaciones y al principio creí que él había sido quien se negaba a mandarlo, luego descubrí que era mi hijo quien se negaba a venir.

Pero eso me lo merecía, me merecía todo su odio. Era mi culpa por dejarlos por mi trabajo.

Los pasajeros de Seattle comenzaron a salir y entre ellos pude ver a Edward. Llevaba unos pantalones de jean azul, desgastados, una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una franela de _Mago de Oz_ negra. Las Converse negras que llevaba el otro día al igual que el gorro y los audífonos que esta vez los estaba usando. También llevaba un piercing negro en la ceja que se había puesto a principios de año. Un morral descansaba en su hombro.

Le sonreí con timidez cuando se fijó en mí.

— Hola hijo— saludé.

— Hola.

Suspiré resignada. Este mes sería muy difícil.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento alzó una ceja al ver la sala.

— ¿Son esos los mismos muebles de _antes_?

— Eh… Así es. Son muebles antiguos y no hace mucho los restauré. Siempre me gustaron esos muebles— le sonreí— Y hace un tiempo mi grupo de trabajo hizo las mesas y las repisas, las diseñe acorde a los muebles. En realidad es lo único que ha cambiado de la casa— dije encogiéndome de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

Edward miró todo con detenimiento mientras jugaba con ese asqueroso piercing que tenía en la lengua.

— ¿Restauras muebles?

— Sí, hice un posgrado y bastantes cursos sobre restauración y diseño.

— Ah…

— Mmm… tu habitación es la misma de cuando estabas pequeño, está igual que como la dejaste, espero te sientas cómodo. Si algo no te gusta… avísame y vamos de compras, escoges lo que te guste…

— Tranquila, será un solo mes, soportar algo… Que no me guste por treinta días será pan comido.

Él caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación y yo, incómoda, me fui al estudio. Solo me quedé allí unos diez minutos, luego volví a su habitación.

— Edward ¿Quieres salir a comer? — le pregunté de mi lado de la puerta.

— No tengo hambre— su voz de oía amortiguada.

— Avísame, por favor.

— Ajá.

Me quedé allí un momento y luego volví al estudio. Esta vez traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo pero me era imposible sabiendo que Edward estaba en casa y que se quedaría por un mes.

El repique del teléfono me asustó.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola Esme ¿Ya llegó Edward? — dijo Carlisle, sonreí involuntariamente.

— Hola, sí, está en su habitación ¿Te lo comunico? — inquirí, levantándome de mi asiento.

— Sí, por favor ¿Y cómo estás?

— Eh… bien ¿Y tú? ¿Ya llegaste?

— Bien, este… Sí, estoy llegando al hotel.

— Que bien… Espera un momento, ya te paso a Edward.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación.

— Edward, Carlisle al teléfono.

No se oía nada en la habitación, abrí un poco. Al asomarme lo vi en las escaleras de emergencia, sentado, y tenía los audífonos puestos. Me acerqué a la ventana y le di un golpecito en el hombro con el teléfono. Volteó a verme con mirada interrogante.

— Es Carlisle— le informé, entregándole el teléfono.

Salí de la habitación y volvía a mi estudio.

Esta vez logré distraerme con el proyecto que tenía entre manos. Uno de esos ricos y famosos de Los Ángeles quería decorar su casa al estilo del antiguo Egipto. Mi grupo estaba esperando mis bocetos junto a la lista de materiales que usaríamos y las técnicas que aplicaríamos. Ya tenía las vistas del comedor, la sala y la habitación principal. Faltaban otras cuatro habitaciones, los tres baños y medio, el salón de juegos, la cocina y el área de la piscina techada.

De pronto me llegó el olor a comida lo cual me extraño.

Salí del estudio y me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Edward cocinando. Nuevamente llevaba los audífonos puestos.

Me acerqué a la nevera y saqué tomate, lechuga y cebolla para hacer una ensalada.

Edward me miró de reojo y siguió atento con la sartén. Terminé la ensalada, preparé té helado y puse los platos en la mesa. Cuando Edward terminó de cocinar servimos los platos y nos sentamos a la mesa.

— Te dije que cuando tuvieras hambre me avisaras— le dije con una sonrisa.

— No quería incomodar.

— No hubieras incomodado a nadie, quería darte un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida.

— Ahórratelo— susurró antes de meterse un bocado de comida a la boca.

Yo también me lleve un bocado de comida a la boca, estaba delicioso. Chuleta de cerdo ahumado con jugo de naranja, puré de papas con trocitos de tocineta, mi ensalada y acompañado con té helado.

— Está todo delicioso, como chef serias un éxito— dije encantada.

Solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Esa fue toda la conversación durante la cena. Para el postre tenía helado de fresa y yogurt. Serví dos copas y le di una.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — le pregunté— Escoge la que quieras.

— Paso— contestó, volviendo a su habitación.

Suspiré tristemente mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor para ver el noticiero.

Antes de acostarme fui a ver a Edward. Con cuidado abrí la puerta, estaba acostado en su cama de espaldas a la puerta. Me acerqué a la cama, tomé las mantas y lo cubrí con estas. Le di un beso en la sien a modo de despedida y me fui a mi cama.

Los primeros días con Edward fueron difíciles, se la pasaba en su habitación y cuando salía a la calle tardaba hasta varias horas en llegar, haciendo que me preocupara. Las calles de Columbus no eran iguales a las de Forks ni por asomo.

Cuando iba a la oficina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, miraba el reloj y deseaba que fuera la hora de salir.

Al llegar a la casa encontraba un plato de comida en el microondas todavía caliente. El cual, después de saludar a Edward, comía gustosa.

Un día llegué a casa y no estaba. Preocupada lo llamé a su celular pero, como siempre, no me respondió. Llamé a Carlisle y él me dijo que no sabía nada de Edward.

Para desviar mi mente y no pensar en que algo malo le podía haber pasado a mi hijo comencé a preparar la cena, preparé gratinado de brócoli y coliflor, pollo frito y mousse de chocolate para el postre.

Estaba sacando el gratinado del horno cuando alguien tocó la puerta con mucha insistencia. Corrí hasta esta y al abrirla me encontré a Edward que tenía un golpe en el pómulo y la quijada, la nariz le sangraba. Tenía también la camisa manchada de sangre en una manga y, como el resto de la ropa, sucia, como si lo hubieran revolcado por el suelo.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasó? — dije moviéndome a un lado y arrastrándolo para que pasara.

— M-me asaltaron. Dos tipos me s-siguieron ha-hasta…— susurró mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Se veía aturdido.

— Está bien, todo está bien, ya estás en casa— dije consolándolo me senté a su lado extendí mis brazos para atraerlo hacia mí pero se deshizo de mi abrazo.

Busqué agua y un paño para limpiarle las heridas.

— Estoy bien, déjame— se quejó cuándo me acerqué, tenía la voz rota.

— Cállate y deja que tu madre te ayude— le sonreí agarrando su rostro con suavidad y limpiándolo con la toalla húmeda.

Carlisle me había enseñado primeros auxilios de un modo más completo y eso nunca se olvida. Lo importante era revisar que nada estaba roto y limpiar las heridas antes que se infectaran. Edward forcejeo un poco pero se quedó tranquilo cuando entendió que no iba a dejarlo ir.

— Ve a darte un baño mientras te preparo chocolate caliente ¿sí?

Sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación.

Con una taza de chocolate en la mano y unos analgésicos entré a la habitación de Edward. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, estaba pálido y tenía una mueca de dolor el rostro.

— Cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? — pregunté asustada acercándome a él.

Puse el chocolate y las pastillas en la mesita de noche y me arrodillé frente a él.

— Dime Edward, ¿Qué tienes?

— Me duele el pecho, pero es solo por los golpes que me dieron— dijo desabotonándose la camisa del pijama. Tenía varios cardenales en el pecho y por el estómago.

Tomé la taza y la puse en sus manos junto con las pastillas.

— Bébelo ahora que está caliente. Voy a servirte la cena ¿Sí? — dije acariciando su frente y levantándome del piso.

Asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la taza a los labios. No me gustaba verlo así tan… dócil, me había acostumbrado a que protestara por todo y verlo así… me decía que algo andaba mal.

Le serví un plato de comida con un vaso de _Coca-Cola_ y volví a la habitación.

— Ten cariño, come lo que puedas, si quieres más me avisas— le indiqué.

Me dispuse a salir pero antes de cruzar la puerta me llamó:

— ¿Esme? — giré sobre mis talones para mirarlo— Gracias por todo.

— No hay nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti— le sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta.

Guardé la comida que quedaba y limpié la cocina. Ya no tenía apetito. Luego fui a darme un baño y después de ponerme la pijama volví a la habitación de Edward a buscar el plato y a darle una ojeada.

Estaba acostado, acurrucado entre las mantas. Pasé una mano por su cabello y su frente estaba caliente. De la mesita de noche saqué un termómetro y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo introduje en su boca.

Tenía fiebre y alta.

Comencé a ponerle toallas frías en la cabeza, el rostro, el cuello, la espalda. Comenzó a quejarse cuando sintió el frio contra su piel caliente. Y no sé, tal vez era la preocupación o… no sé por qué no sabía si darle algo para la fiebre o qué. Por lo más seguro llamé a Carlisle. Después de todo no había aprendido mucho con el.

— Esme, ¿Llegó Edward? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? El teléfono se me quedó sin batería… estaba por llamarte.

— Carlisle, a Edward lo asaltaron y lo golpearon, está aquí en casa pero tiene fiebre y le di unos analgésicos para los golpes pero no sé si darle algo para la fiebre…— dije rápido por los nervios.

Me dijo todo lo que debía hacer y me pidió que le avisara por cualquier cosa.

No dormí esa noche pendiente de Edward quien se despertaba de a ratos y volvía a dormirse, se quejaba y decía cosas incoherentes de vez en cuando.

Al despuntar el alba me sentía cansada y como ya la fiebre había desaparecido del cuerpo de mi hijo, me permití pegar los ojos un momento allí, sentada en el borde de la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y una mano acariciando los cabellos de Edward.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, perdón la demora. Sé que les prometí el capítulo para el domingo, pero fue de locos y no paré.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jenni por regalarme esta historia tan linda y por apoyarme siempre, incluso cuando tengo poquito tiempo para que conversemos y tratemos de arreglar el mundo. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Sandryttaa: Hola amiga. Gracias por apoyar esta locura y espero que estés bien. Aún no he podido revisar lo que me mandaste, pero prometo que el fin de semana lo haré, cuando acaben mis exámenes. Saludos.**

 **También le agradezco a todos los que leen de manera anónima u no se atreven a dejar review.**

 **Bueno, como ya les he dicho, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me desperté sintiendo las piernas entumecidas, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Edward con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Sonreí con alegría y comencé a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos, él emitió un suspiro y se movió un poco.

Lo acomodé en la cama y después de asearme hice el desayuno, el cual acomodé en una bandeja y lo llevé a la habitación.

— Edward… buenos días cariño— lo llamé.

Él frunció el ceño un poco para luego tallarse los ojos con las manos y abrirlos.

— Buen día hijo, aquí está tu desayuno. Aprovecha que está caliente— le sonreí.

— Buenos días… Mmm… gracias— dijo soñoliento.

— Vuelvo en un momento— seguí sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó confundido sentándose en la cama.

— Cuarto para las diez.

— ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

— No, tu salud va primero— le dije—. Ahora come algo.

Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa. En el estudio llamé a Carlisle quien debía estar preocupado.

Después de una pequeña charla le pasé la llamada a Edward.

Pasé toda la mañana en casa cuidando de Edward, claro que tampoco sin agobiarlo. Lo que más me alegraba, aparte de que ya estaba bien, era que no estaba odioso conmigo. Un poco incómodo, tal vez.

Por la tarde estaba en la sala revisando el papeleo de una de las obras cuando puso una película frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres ver está? — preguntó. Era la película de _Una noche en el museo_.

— Por supuesto, estaré encantada con la que tú elijas— le sonreí— ¿Quieres palomitas? ¿Algo en especial?

— Palomitas estará bien— dijo sacando la película de su estuche.

Le sonreí dejando los papeles en la mesita. Hice las palomitas y serví dos vasos grandes de refresco. Cuando volví a la sala conseguí a Edward acostado en el sofá. Sonreí al verlo, tenía una cobija de cuando vivía aquí.

— Aquí están las palomitas y refresco— dije entregándole el bol.

Estaba por sentarme en uno de los sillones cuando me aló por la blusa.

— Siéntate aquí, si quieres— dijo haciéndose a un lado en el sofá.

— Hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? — no quería burlarme de él ni nada parecido solo… Era extraño que fuera tan condescendiente conmigo.

— Adolorido y algo soñoliento, pero bien— respondió tomando un puñado de palomitas.

Vimos la película y nos reímos de lo lindo.

— Cuando estabas pequeño te llevamos al museo. Te encantaba el dinosaurio y estuvimos un rato convenciéndote de hacer el paseo por el museo— dije sonriéndole.

— Lo recuerdo— sonrió un poco— Carlisle se tropezó y casi se lleva al neandertal con él.

— ¿Y el helado de yogurt con sirope de chocolate? — le sonreí.

— Todos me vieron feo y después les gustó la combinación— dijo alzando una ceja.

— Es cierto.

Cuando terminó la película tomé mi cartera y le sonreí.

— Vayamos a cenar, tú escoges y yo pago.

— Creo que…

— Anda— medio supliqué— Ve a darte un baño y vístete con calma que yo te espero — terminé tendiéndole la mano, la cual aceptó y le ayudé a pararse. Con paso despreocupado caminó hacia su habitación.

Cuando salió llevaba sus típicas converse, un jean negro con pequeños rotos en las piernas, una camisa gris debajo de su chaqueta de cuero negro, guantes de cuero que dejaban los dedos desde los nudillos desnudos, sus audífonos y el gorro.

— No te van a dejar entrar a ningún club metalero, por lo menos los que yo conozco — bromeé.

— No pensaba en ir a uno, en realidad. Siempre me visto así.

Salimos de casa y bajamos al estacionamiento donde le quité la alarma y mi Mercedes CLK500 azul. Estaba tan feliz de que por fin saliéramos juntos.

— ¿Ese es tu auto? — preguntó un poco perplejo.

— si ¿no lo habías visto? — inquirí, extrañada.

— Pues no, cuando llegué nos vinimos en taxi ¿recuerdas? Y hasta ahora no había bajado al estacionamiento ¿para qué? — hizo una mueca de obviedad.

— Tienes razón, y… ¿Te gusta?

— Dah… es el auto soñado de varios, convertible, elegante. De haber escogido mi regalo de 16, por parte de papá, hubiera pedido uno así o un Aston Martin— dijo encogiéndose de hombros pasando los dedos por la pintura y caminado hasta la puerta del copiloto— Aunque ahora no cambiaría mi Volvo por otro auto.

— ¿Lo quieres conducir? — le sonreí.

— ¡Obvio! — exclamó y de tres zancadas ya lo tenía a mi lado arrebatándome las llaves de la mano.

Nos metimos en el auto y el ronroneo del motor le arrancó una sonrisa. Encendí la radio y busqué una emisora cien por ciento roquera. Canté unas, él las cantó todas y mientras tanto iba diciéndole por donde debía meterse hasta un McDonald.

Pedimos la comida y una vez en la mesa me dediqué a preguntarle hasta los detalles más insignificantes de su vida, debía aprovechar no fuera a ser que volviera a _su_ normalidad. Sus amigos, sus clases, las materias que le gustaban, las que odiaba, sus novias, sus gustos, que hacía para distraerse, lo que hacía con Carlisle cuando estaban libres, y a esa pregunta le puse el doble de atención.

— ¿Cometí algún crimen? — preguntó tratando de que sonara como una broma pero podía ver que se sentía incómodo por tantas preguntas.

— No, ninguno— le sonreí.

A pesar que no estaba huraño como días atrás, de que estaba más abierto y simpático conmigo, podía ver que se sentía incómodo y sabía que su odio racional hacia mí no se había ido por completo, había bajado pero seguía latente allí.

Después de terminar volvimos al auto y regresamos a casa. Le había dicho para pasar por las tiendas a explorar y comprarle algo que le gustara pero se negó rotundamente.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Edward estaba en Columbus. Seguíamos teniendo altibajos pero por lo menos más altos que bajos.

Un sábado por la mañana me desperté temprano, me aseé y fui a la cocina a preparar café y desayuno. Por lo general me despertaba tarde, al contrario de Edward que desde la seis ya estaba despierto.

Al pasar por la sala lo vi acostado en el sofá era gracioso ver ese cuerpo delgado y larguirucho esparramado sobre el sofá con un brazo pegado al piso y una pierna sobre el respaldo. Riéndome por lo bajo cerré las cortinas para que la luz no le molestara y apagué el televisor.

Mientras hacía unos _hotcakes_ escuché que alguien tocaba el timbre. Dejé el _hotcake_ lista junto a las otras y apagué la hornilla.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con una vieja amiga de la universidad. Reneé.

— ¡Esme! ¡Amiga, cuánto tiempo sin verte! — chilló abalanzándose sobre mí entre risas.

— Que dices, si comparado con otras veces, nos estamos viendo muy seguido. 3 meses desde que viajé a Jacksonville— reí, regresándole el abrazo.

— Hola Esme, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano pero mi alocada madre no se resistió y hasta se me escapó para venir a saludarte— sonrió la hija de Reneé, Isabella o Bella como prefería que le dijeran.

— No te preocupes querida, ya estaba despierta— le sonreí mientras me apartaba de Reneé para abrazar a Bella.

— Al parecer mi madre aun no entiende que está a metro y medio de tu puerta— dijo Bella.

— Estaba entusiasmada por ver a mi mejor amiga— replicó Reneé.

Las invité a pasar pero declinaron la oferta, acababan de llegar y debían desempacar.

Reneé estudió un año conmigo en la universidad pero ella era un espíritu libre así que decidió estudiar en una universidad abierta, solo iba a presentar los exámenes y a inscribirse. Ahora era maestra, se había casado dos veces y había pasado por muchos hobbies.

Su hija, Bella, era un encanto de persona: tranquila, alegre, mucho más madura que su madre, inteligente… Y bonita. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro brillante, su rostro pálido y bien cuidado, bonitas cejas, nariz pequeña y perfilada, ojos del color del chocolate y un cuerpo esbelto. Siempre la vi como novia de Edward.

Cuando volví a la cocina noté que Edward ya no se encontraba en el sofá.

Terminé de hacer las _hotcakes_ , serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, una taza de café y acomodé todo en la mesa de la terraza.

— Edward, ven a desayunar— lo llamé.

Con cara de malhumorado avanzó hasta la terraza y se sentó frente a su plato.

— Buenos días, gracias por despertarme— saludó con desdén— ¿Cuál era la bulla que había en la puerta? ¿El presidente estaba en el pasillo?

— Lo siento mucho, cariño. Una amiga vino de vacaciones y siempre alquila el apartamento de en frente, acaba de llegar y vino a saludar.

— ¿Seis y media de la mañana? ¿Te tiró de la cama? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— No, ya me había despertado y estaba haciendo el desayuno. Por lo general tú eres el que se despierta temprano ¿Qué pasó hoy?

— Me dormí a las tres de la madrugada viendo una película— dijo para luego bostezar.

— En ese caso, desayuna y luego te vas a dormir— le sonreí.

Desayunamos en silencio y después de lavar los platos fui al apartamento de Reneé y Bella. Ellas estaban terminando de acomodar las cosas así que pronto estuvimos sentadas en los taburetes de la cocina charlando amenamente.

Cuando le conté a mi amiga que Edward estaba conmigo comenzó a chillar de alegría.

— Amiga ¡Qué bien! ¿Y sigue igual de buenmozo que en la última fotografía que me mostraste o mejor?

— Definitivamente mejor— sonreí— Aunque ahora tiene un piercing en la ceja, en la lengua y fuma.

— Me suena a cierta amiga que tengo que no usaba zarcillos pero amaba un piercing en la nariz ¿Quién será? — dijo Reneé con inocencia— Te apuesto a que querías reprenderlo y discutiste con Carlisle sobre eso.

— Bueno… si…— dije apenada.

— Eres mala, eso no me lo habías contado.

— Estaba más pendiente de llorar mis penas

— Sí, era por eso. ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Cómo se ha comportado? ¡Cuenta, mujer! — exclamó Reneé.

Y así comenzó una larga charla sobre mi hijo y es que Reneé parece una adolescente esperando a que su amiga le contara todo sobre el chico que le gusta.

— Bella, querida, si quieres ve mi apartamento a ver televisión, te debes estar aburriendo de oír a estas mujeres cotilleando.

— En realidad no, pero gracias— sonrió Bella y salió del apartamento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan unos gritos de Bella y las maldiciones de Edward. Reneé y yo corrimos hasta mi apartamento y vimos a Bella sentada en el sofá con las manos en el pecho mientras que Edward, que solo estaba vestido con un pantalón corto, estaba tirado en el piso sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — pregunté caminando hacia Edward.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — contestó Edward, molesto, mientras se levantaba y sin decir más se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

— Él es mi hijo, Edward Cullen— dije con una mueca.

Nos quedamos en mi apartamento, Edward salió al poco rato con un suéter azul oscuro con capucha y los mismos pantalones que tenía puestos antes. Sin decir nada salió de la casa.

— Bella ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó Reneé.

— Estaba viendo televisión, de pronto salió él de la cocina y yo grité asustada porque no me acordaba que había otra persona aquí, se resbaló y comenzó a maldecir— contó Bella, sonrojada.

— Hoy es uno de eso días en que es mejor tenerlo lejos— dije con tristeza.

Después de ponernos al día nos pusimos a hacer el almuerzo. Era divertido estar las tres allí, cada quien hacia algo y de vez en cuando chocábamos haciéndonos reír.

Cuando Edward llegó nos dio una mirada y luego volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Nosotras nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos con nuestro quehacer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo acomodamos la mesa y luego fui a buscar a Edward. Se encontraba sentado en la escalera de emergencia.

— ¿Te he dicho lo poco que me gusta verte fumando? — le pregunté sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

— Creo que algo así quisiste decir cuando llegaste a Forks— dijo con calma— En realidad, solo fumo cuando estoy estresado.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque estas estresado hoy? — le pregunté saliendo por la ventana y sentándome junto a él.

— Dormí muy mal anoche, no podía dormir, y esta mañana los chicos me llamaron diciendo que estaban en el hospital porque la madre de Alice y Emmett había tenido un accidente, ella siempre ha estado allí cuando papá no ha podido. Cuando tenía guardia me quedaba con los chicos y ella siempre estaba pendiente por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Quieres irte a Forks con tus amigos? — le pregunté con tristeza. Era como una madre para él, no lo había dicho pero sabía que a eso se refería— Llamaré para reservarte un avión.

— ¿Qué? No. Hace un rato hablé con los chicos y me dijeron que estaba estable— comentó, podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

— Pero tú quieres estar allá y si tú quieres ir…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer yo allá? Emmett y Alice saben que los estoy apoyando desde aquí — dijo abrazándome y sentí unas lágrimas cayendo en mis hombros. Una parte de mí estaba en shock hacía años que no sentía un abrazo de Edward y mucho menos sus lágrimas mojando mi ropa.

— Ya, ya cariño. Ella estará bien— lo tranquilice.

Dejé a Edward en su habitación dormido y fui al comedor donde se encontraban las chicas esperando.

— No vendrá a comer, perdónenme por hacerles esperar— me disculpé.

— Tranquila, amiga, tampoco esperamos mucho— sonrió Reneé.

Durante la comida no pude dejar de estar preocupada por Edward y la madre de sus amigos. Si de verdad era tan importante para él… si empeoraba a mi hijo le iba a afectar, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a su apartamento limpié la casa y adelanté un poco de trabajo. De vez en cuando iba a darle una vuelta a Edward. Me reía de mi misma, él ya no era el pequeño que cuando se acostaba durante el día era porque estaba enfermo. Pero yo iba a verlo por si acaso.

Cuando se despertó le calenté la comida y él la comió con desgana. Llamó a sus amigos y luego a su padre para contarle todo.

Se veía afligido y eso me partía el corazón.

— Pásame a Carlisle, por favor— dije posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando me pasó el celular salí a la terraza.

— Hola Carlisle ¿Qué tal las conferencias? — saludé.

— Hola. Bien, muy bien hasta ahora. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien— sonreí inconscientemente de solo escuchar su voz— Carlisle, creo que Edward debería volver a Forks, con sus amigos. De verdad los echa de menos y ahora con lo de la madre de sus amigos…

— Sí… yo le dije que si quería volver a Forks que me avisara para reservarle el vuelo pero me dijo que no, que nada iba a hacer él allá y sólo iba a estorbar— comentó Carlisle con tristeza.

— Pensaba que me había dicho para que no comprara los boletos o porque tú le tenías prohibido irse a Forks si no estabas allí.

— Él te quiere, a su modo, y de verdad a disfrutado los días que ha pasado allá.

— Eso espero. Carlisle…

— ¿Sí?

— Mmm… no, nada. Este… será mejor que cuelgue— sonreí con tristeza.

— Sí… yo también debo irme. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Suspiré y, luego de entregarle el celular a su dueño, me encerré en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama pensando en todo y en nada.

Al parecer no Edward no era el único afligido. Aunque él sabía porque estaba afligido y yo no.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola todo el mundo. Aquí tienen el capítulo de esta semana ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Edward se irá al final? ¿Y que creen que le pasa a Esme para que esté afligida?**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Jenni por regalarme esta historia tan linda y por apoyarme siempre, incluso cuando tengo poquito tiempo para que conversemos y tratemos de arreglar el mundo. También quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- Yolo: Hola, que bueno que te alegre encontrarte con mis actualizaciones. Ya vimos que Edward no está tan idiota como hasta hace un tiempo y Carlisle… Parece que sí lo está ¿O no? Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **\- Nayuri80: Hola. Bueno, tal parece que mejoró un poco la relación. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **También le agradezco a todos los que leen de manera anónima u no se atreven a dejar review.**

 **Bueno, como ya les he dicho, cree un grupo de Facebook al que se pueden unir. Búsquenlo como Babi's Fanfic.**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Salimos con Reneé y Bella el domingo a comer a al restaurante de un amigo mío. Edward estuvo distante. Pude ver como Bella lo miraba por largo rato y cuando mi hijo hacia cualquier movimiento ella apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

Luego de eso fuimos a pasear por el parque donde asiéndonos las tontas dejamos que Edward y Bella se alejaran de nosotras.

— Hacen bonita pareja— sonrió Reneé.

— Siempre lo he pensado— sonreí a su vez.

— Otros que hacen bonita pareja son tú y Carlisle— dijo— ¿Algún avance, amiga?

— Pues no lo sé. Cuando fui a Forks pasamos la tarde juntos, me invitó cenar…

— Me imagino que te pusiste algo para dejarlo babeando.

— Más o menos… Me puse las joyas que me regalo un nuestro primer aniversario y un vestido negro.

— No se babeo, lo mataste— rió Reneé— Pídele otra oportunidad, dile que aún lo amas…

— Reneé, no creo…— dejé escapar el aire— No creo que Edward me quiera en su casa.

— Esme, Edward tiene 17 años, él debe entender que si ustedes se aman él no es quien para impedirlo. ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tu vejez con ese hombre que tropezó contigo en el metro y te esperó una semana allí para entregarte la pulsera que te regalo tu madre?

— Sí pero… ya él tiene otra vida…

— ¿Acaso está casado? ¿Tiene otros hijos?

— No… a lo que me refiero es que Carlisle y Edward tienen una vida en Forks… Reneé, por favor, cambiemos de tema.

Luego de un rato caminando volvimos al auto, Edward y Bella hablaban en el asiento de atrás, Reneé y yo nos miramos.

Cuando llegamos al edificio mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos al ascensor cuando Edward nos llamó.

— Esme saldré un rato— dijo y luego miró a Reneé serio— Reneé ¿puede Bella acompañarme?

Ambas nos quedamos ensimismadas. Bella, unos metros lejos de nosotros, nos miraba avergonzada y sus mejillas color carmín.

— Sí, claro. No regresen tarde y cualquier cosa, avísennos— contestó Reneé aun sorprendida.

Edward asintió y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida.

— Edward— le llamé y él se volteó— ¿Quieres el auto?

Él miró a Bella y luego negó con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino. Reneé y yo nos miramos por un momento.

— ¡Oh por dios! — exclamé con una sonrisa— ¿Será lo que pienso que es?

— No sé, pero si sé que algo sucede— sonrió Reneé.

Abrazadas subimos a mi apartamento donde saqué una botella de vino y dos copas. Bebimos y reímos de nuestras anécdotas. Estábamos pasándola de maravilla. Reneé era esa amiga alocada que todo necesitamos, siempre tenía algo que comentar y era muy risueña.

Más tarde Edward y Bella llegaron. Mi hijo tenía el labio roto y varios golpes en la cara. Bella estaba bien pero se veía asustaba, estaba muy cerca de Edward y mientras él entraba podía ver como la chica estaba pendiente de sus pasos.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunté alarmada.

— Unos idiotas querías propasarse conmigo y Edward me defendió. No le reprendas Esme, por favor, es por mí que está así— dijo Bella agachando la cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso –le sonreí a Bella— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió con seriedad y se fue a su habitación.

Reneé, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la cocina. Bella abrazó a su madre y yo comencé a preparar chocolate caliente para los chicos. El vino estaba haciendo de las suyas y sin darme cuenta ya estaba con Reneé riéndonos.

Cuando Edward salió iba vestido con ropa ligera como de estar en casa. Le serví una taza de chocolate caliente y la puse delante de él en el mesón. Bella se sentó a su lado y dejó su pocillo sobre la superficie para tomar el rostro de Edward y examinarlo.

Reneé y yo pestañeamos un par de veces sin poder creer en lo que veíamos. Edward también se quedó paralizado un momento pero luego se apartó con brusquedad y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Suspiré decepcionada.

A Bella pareció no afectarle, se tomó su chocolate con calma, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Cuando Reneé y Bella se fueron a su apartamento fui a sentarme junto a Edward en el sofá. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con atención el programa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? — le pregunté.

— No. No estoy bien. Estoy confundido, molesto, triste. No sé qué hacer— exclamó molesto levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Y porque no me cuentas todo y te ayudo en tus dilemas?

— Creo que eres la menos indicada para eso. Buenas noches— dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Me quedé allí sentada, dolida por sus palabras. Por más que tratara nunca podría ganarme el amor de mi propio hijo y lo peor es que sabía que me lo tenía bien merecido.

En los siguientes días todo estuvo… extraño. Cuando me despertaba encontrada el desayuno listo en la cocina pero ni rastro de Edward. Cuando llegaba en la tarde por lo general me encontraba a Bella y Edward charlando u oyendo música en el corredor del edificio. Cuando no estaban allí estaban paseando por la cuidad.

Y mientras los días con Edward se me acababan mi tristeza iba aumentando.

La noche antes que se fuera fui a su habitación con dos paquetes en las manos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, me asomé y lo vi sentado en la escalera de emergencias. Pasé por la ventana y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Disfrutando la noche? — le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa mientras él apagaba su cigarro y lo lanzaba al contenedor de basura al otro lado del callejón y unos pisos más abajo.

— Algo así— suspiró— Mañana vuelvo a Forks— había algo raro en su voz. Como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo y también algo que no podía descubrir que era.

— Así es— dije con tristeza— Te voy a extrañar. Mmm… ten un pequeño obsequio por tu cumpleaños y este es por… bueno, por todo: por quedarte conmigo todo este mes, disculpas por los malos ratos que te hice pasar mientras estuviste aquí, de despedida.

Le entregué los paquetes y el desenvolvió el primero. Era un Ipad con todos sus accesorios. El segundo era un sobre con papeles.

— ¿Y qué es esto? — preguntó sacando los papeles.

— Solo los papeles de una cuenta bancaria donde he estado depositando desde que naciste para tus estudios universitarios, un apartamento donde puedas quedarte en caso de que no estudiaras aquí y otras cosas— dije con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Y has seguido depositándole incluso con el montón de veces que te he tratado mal? — asentí con la misma sonrisa tímida.

— Eres mi hijo, te amo aunque tú no lo hagas y solo quiero tu bienestar. Si tú estás feliz yo también no importa que yo no sea la causante de tu felicidad.

Su respiración se volvió errática y sus ojos se aguaron. Lo que vino no me lo esperé, me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

— Eres mala— lloró— Deberías odiarme, deberías tratarme como yo te he tratado. No te merezco.

Le devolví el abrazo y comencé a pasar mi mano por su espalda para consolarlo.

— Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y por lo que te dicho— siguió llorando.

— Una y mil veces mi amor— dije pasando mi mano por su nuca hasta mitad de la espalda.

Después de un rato se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas del suéter.

— Bella… ella me contó que siempre que están juntas no dejas de hablar de mí y papá, de lo mucho que nos quieres y… todo— dijo mirando hacia el edificio de al lado— Yo… perdóname.

— Todas las veces que me lo pidas— le sonreí— Te quiero, tesoro.

— Yo también te quiero, mamá— dijo apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro.

Esta vez fue mi turno de dejar escapar mis lágrimas. Desde que se fueron de aquí Edward nunca, nunca, me había vuelto a llamar mamá.

La mañana se nos hizo rápida y lúgubre. Parecía que el clima actuaba según nuestro estado de ánimo.

Desayunamos en silencio y luego ayudé a Edward a preparar su maleta. Tenía toda la ropa revuelta en su closet, parecía como si un tornado hubiera entrado allí.

Cuando salimos del apartamento Bella nos esperaba en la puerta de en frente con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

— Buenos días Esme. Hola Edward— saludó— ¿Queda puesto para una acompañante?

— Por supuesto, querida— dije tratando de sonreírle.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y montamos todo en el auto.

— Ten— dije tendiéndole las llaves a mi hijo.

Me sonrió con tristeza y las tomó.

Llevaba puesto un jean negro, una franela manga larga azul claro y sobre esta una camisa negra abierta, unas Converse azul oscuro con la goma blanca y sus guantes negros.

Bella y yo nos subimos al auto, cuando salió del estacionamiento encendió la radio y la música comenzó a llenar el auto. ¡Hasta la música era triste ese día!

Llegamos al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra. Hice la fila para confirmar el pasaje y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando eché un vistazo hacia los chicos y los vi besándose sutilmente en los labios. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

Cuando confirmé el pasaje me acerqué a los chicos que estaban muy abrazaditos y de espaldas a mí.

— Suéltalo de una buena vez, mamá— dijo Edward cuando ya estaba cerca.

Chillé emocionada y los abracé a ambos.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — pregunté emocionada.

— En el corredor del edificio— sonrió Bella sonrojada.

— Anteayer y fui yo quien habló— terminó Edward abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

— Me extraña de ti— le sonreí— ¿No eres el que dice que el amor es un asco?

— Y lo es, cuando te rompen el corazón y se burlan de ti por eso— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me sentí mal por ese comentario, eso era lo que prácticamente yo hacía con Carlisle— como James Craig le hizo a Alice hace tres años. Emmett y yo disfrutamos de darle esa paliza.

Reímos por eso y en eso comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros con destino a Seattle. La tristeza volvió a golpearnos y esta vez lloramos al despedirnos.

— Casi me llevo las llaves del apartamento— medio sonrió Edward sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Son tuyas. No vaya a ser que quieras hacer una visita sorpresa y resulte que yo estoy de viaje. Creo que esto también te servirá, por si quieres desplazarte por la cuidad— dije dándole un juego de llaves del auto. Había sacado las copias hacia unos días pero se me había olvidado dárselas.

Me atrapó en un abrazo.

— Gracias, te quiero mamá.

Vimos a Edward hasta que cruzó la puerta de pasajeros y no volvimos a casa hasta que el avión despegó.

Ya en el auto apagué la radio, no tenía ánimos para escuchar música. Bella miraba por la ventana y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cómo van a hacer ahora? ¿Relación a larga distancia? — le pregunté.

— dentro de tres semanas me voy a Forks, ahora que mamá tiene a Phil no creo que le haga mucha falta yo. Creo que es mejor darles su espacio— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– no creas que pensé todo por Edward. Ya tengo el pasaje comprado desde antes de venirnos y mamá quiso hacer este viaje a modo de despedida.

— Ya veo… ¿y Edward lo sabe?

Negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Lamento la demora, pero me han tenido decorando la casa por navidad y hoy era el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, así que comprenderán que me tocó cocinar y atenderlo como se lo merece.**

 **No tengo nada más que decirles que lo siento y que espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Le agradezco a Jenni por darme su historia y apoyarme siempre, por estar a solo un mensaje de distancia y alentarme en los últimos exámenes y clases del semestre.**

 **También a Yolo, Adriu, Nayuri80 y sandryttaa por su apoyo y dejar review. Sorry si no les respondo a cada una, pero creo que mi cabeza está a punto de irse con Morfeo.**

 **Les quiero contar que he terminado mi tercer año de enfermería y ya puedo decir que soy una alumna de cuarto año. Mis vacaciones han empezado hasta marzo del próximo año y aprovecharé de avanzar y acabar algunas historias que ya van bastante avanzadas. Si quieren saber más de ellas, pronto subiré adelantitos y cosas en mi grupo de Facebook: Babi's fanfic.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Bye, bye.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de un mes de conferencias y charla por fin estaba de vuelta en mi hogar.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, lo que quería decir que Edward ya había llegado. Mi avión había tenido un retraso por lo cual no había podido coordinar nuestra llegada, como era en mi plan.

Bajé mi maleta del auto y caminé hacia la entrada. Al entrar pude apreciar el suave sonido del piano, era una melodía desconocida para mí pero no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Caminé hasta el salón donde encontré a Edward sentado frente al piano. Sus dedos viajaban a lo largo del teclado.

— Buenas tardes, Edward— saludé.

— Hola, Carlisle ¿Qué tal el viaje? — saludó, mirando fijamente el piano mientras sus dedos seguían tocando las teclas.

— Bien, aparte del retraso, todo bien— sonreí— ¿Y qué tal el tuyo?

— Aburrido.

— ¿Y Esme? ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, triste pero bien— respondió con calma y sin dejar de tocar— La llamé cuando llegué y me dijo que iba a salir con Reneé a pasar una tarde de mujeres, que ni siquiera se iban a llevar a Bella.

— ¿Reneé y su hija están en Columbus? — pregunté.

— Sí, tienen una semana allá. Espero que Reneé pueda alegrarle la tarde a Esme, estaba muy triste cuando me dejaron en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Llamaste a Esme? ¿Por tu propia voluntad? ¿Hijo te sientes bien? ¿No estás enfermo?— tuve que preguntar. Estaba asombrado.

— Sí, la llamé. Estoy bien y no, no estoy enfermo— replicó, dejando de tocar— Me di cuenta de que ella no es lo que yo creía, estaba en un gran error.

— Hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar te hubiera mandado desde hace mucho tiempo — solté anonadado.

Se levantó del piano y tomó las llaves de su auto.

— Voy al hospital, solo estaba esperando que llegaras— dijo. Que hijo tan orgulloso tenía.

Qué bien me sentía. Al fin estaba en casa.

Llevé mis cosas a mi habitación y luego bajé a preparar algo de cenar, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré un plato de comida en el microondas con una nota que decía: _"¿Ves? Yo si te dejo comida lista y la nevera llena. Recuérdalo para la próxima vez que trates de conquistar a mamá. Edward"_

¿Mamá? Ok ¿De qué me perdí?

Negando con la cabeza, puse mi comida en el microondas y saqué una de las gaseosas de Edward de la nevera. Llevé el plato al comedor y me senté a comer.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería estar todos juntos una noche, Esme sirviendo la cena y Edward y yo ayudándola con lo demás.

Cuando Edward regresó eran más de las diez, se veía cansado, agotado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Susan? — pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

— Bien, tiene varios huesos rotos pero Alice y Emmett no se despegan de su lado y le ayudan con todo— dijo con tristeza— Pero se ve tan demacrada y se queja mucho por los dolores.

— Mañana voy a visitarla y a ver qué puedo hacer— le sonreí. Entendía el porqué de su tristeza: Susan era como otra madre para él.

Asintió y caminó hacia la escalera para ir a su habitación. Yo le seguí al poco rato y después de asearme me metí a la cama.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la mañana cuando bajé a la cocina me extraño no encontrar a Edward. Por lo general salía en las mañanas a correr y cuando yo me levantada él ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Preocupado, subí de nuevo y me asomé a la habitación de Edward donde lo encontré dormido. Me acerqué a la cama y puse mi mano en su frente. No tenía fiebre por lo menos.

— Estoy bien Carlisle, es solo que me quedé despierto hasta tarde— se quejó quitando mi mano de su frente.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tengo novia y nos la pasamos hasta tarde mandándonos mensajes— soltó y no supe si tomarlo como sarcasmo, burla o verdad.

— Ok… — dije confundido.

Salí de la habitación y volví a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno.

Cuando fuimos al hospital a visitar a Susan pude percatarme que su mirada estaba fija en su celular y en el corto recorrido hasta allá calculé que mandó unos diez mensajes.

— ¿A quién le mandas tantos mensajes? — le pregunté, mirándolo de reojo.

— A una chica— respondió indiferente.

— Pues pobre chica— sonreí y el gruñó un par de cosas.

Encontramos a Susan despierta con Alice cuidándola quien al verme se lanzó a mis brazos t envolvió los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Estuvimos un rato charlando, revisé el historial de Susan y busqué al doctor que la atendía para poder saber que tal estaba y que era lo que había ocurrido.

Susan había tenido un accidente en la tienda donde trabajaba. Estaba ordenando unos artículos en un estante cuando este se vino abajo, cayéndole encima. Se había golpeado la cabeza, un brazo, toda la región del tórax y las piernas. Tenía fracturas, contusiones y había tenido una hemorragia en la región abdominal que le había dejado muy delicada. Realmente había tenido mucha suerte.

Cuando volví a la habitación Edward estaba sentado al lado de Susan, Alice no estaba allí.

— Ya verás que te vas a recuperar e iremos a escalar junto a los chicos— sonrió Edward besando la mano buena de Susan.

— Sabes que va a pasar mucho tiempo para eso ¿verdad? — inquirió Susan— Primero tienen que soldar mis podres huesos, luego terapia y no voy a poder hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

— Y me aseguraré de que sea así— los sorprendí, haciendo que se sobresaltaran un poco.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta y Edward brincó de la silla mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

— Permiso— se disculpó, saliendo de la estancia.

Me senté en el puesto que Edward había dejado libre y tomé la mano de Susan.

— ¿Llamaron a William? — le pregunté con suavidad.

— Emmett lo llamó mientras estaba en el quirófano. No le importó— dijo tranquilamente—. No sabes la suerte que tienes de haber conocido a Esme. Te apuesto a que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar ella estaría aquí pegada a la cama.

— Eso no puedo asegurarlo— sonreí, aunque estaba seguro de que era así.

— Yo solo la conocí cuando a Edward lo atropellaron, los adora y recuerdo que cuando no estaba preocupada por Edward lo estaba por ti. Preocupada porque comieras algo, que descansaras— comentó, rosando mi mano con su pulgar—. Qué bueno que Edward le habla de nuevo.

— Me quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo que había arreglado todo. Por otro lado… ¿Cómo han estado los chicos?

— Bueno… La verdad es que es molesto a veces, me miman hasta el cansancio. Cuando no es Alice es Emmett, sino es Rosalie es Jasper y ahora con Edward…— resopló indignada.

— Eso te pasa por ser tan buena con ellos.

— Sí… Ya sé que cuando vuelva a casa los voy a sacar a todos a escobazos— sonrió de nuevo.

Al poco rato volvieron Edward y Alice con comida china. Repartimos entre los tres y comimos entre risas y comentarios.

Cuando Emmett llegó para hacerle el relevo a Alice llegó con Rosalie y Jasper a quien Alice se le colgó como una monita.

Salimos del hospital en la tarde, Edward volvía a estar pegado al celular y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita lobuna.

— Esme te manda saludos— soltó de pronto Edward— Y también está muy triste. Reneé está preocupada.

— ¿Y quién te cuenta todo eso?

—La hija de Reneé— contestó sin darle importancia.

— ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

— Si no lo hiciera no estaría mandándole mensajes— contestó con burla— Ella es… bonita en todo sentido y… no sé… es… fantástica.

Allí fue que capté todo. De verdad tenia novia y resulta que era la hija de Reneé y el jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan ¿No que el amor era un asco, Edward Cullen?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La semana pasó rápida, asombrosamente rápida. Siempre que llamaba a Esme caía directo al buzón de mensaje, incluso si le llamaba a la casa. Llamé desde otros teléfonos, pero nada que me respondía y estaba preocupado por ella.

Edward era quien me decía como estaba, Isabella le contaba todo. Él estaba decaído y anormalmente callado. Se la pasaba sentado frente al piano tocando cualquier melodía melancólica.

— Edward, no vayas a tocar la marcha fúnebre— le advertí, cerrado el periódico— La casa está lo suficientemente lúgubre como para que lo hagas.

Y era verdad, ese día estaba más oscuro de lo normal y la luz se había ido la noche anterior por un árbol que cayó sobre las líneas. Todo eso se había reflejado en la casa que estaba oscura, triste, deprimente.

Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

— No he podido hablar con Esme, le llamé una y mil veces hoy pero no me contestó — comentó mirando las teclas del piano— Primero pensé que era que estaba durmiendo, los sábados se despierta tardísimo, o por lo menos así fue la primera semana. Pero la llamé hace rato y nada, le pregunté a Bella si la había visto y me dijo que no, que el apartamento está cerrado y nadie responde.

Comencé a preocuparme por Esme ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Fuera la lluvia empezó a caer. Taciturno la miré por la ventana mientras el sonido del piano inundaba la estancia. El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y sin dejar de tocar miró la pantalla del teléfono.

— Es Emmett— comentó, confundido— ¡ah! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Mañana le dan de alta a Susan y le vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Es raro que no me haya llamado Alice.

Alice era quien organizaba las fiestas, desde el color del pastel hasta el sonido era organizado y dirigido por esa pequeña chica de cabello negro.

La música dejó de sonar y Edward comenzó a moverse por la habitación hasta que terminó saliendo de esta.

Volví al periódico. No leí mucho pues alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con demasiada insistencia. Con fastidio me levanté del sillón y caminé pesadamente hasta la puerta.

— Voy, voy. No es necesario que la rompas— exclamé.

Abrí la puerta y un borrón de colores me abrazó con fuerza empapándome de paso.

— ¿Esme? — pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

— Carlisle ¡Oh, Carlisle! — lloró en mi pecho.

— ¿Esme? — oí a Edward detrás de mí.

Esme estaba mojada de pie a cabeza y no dejaba de llorar. La llevé a la sala mientras Edward encendía la chimenea.

Tiritaba de frio y no me importó que estuviera mojada, la mantuve abrazada, calentándola con mi cuerpo. Mientras Edward iba a preparar té yo acuné a Esme entre mis brazos.

Me miró con ojos muy abiertos, tenía la nariz roja y el maquillaje corrido.

— No es por nada querida pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunté, dejando un casto beso en el tope de su cabeza mientras frotaba su brazo para hacerla entrar en calor.

— Cuando Edward estuvo en Columbus me di cuenta de lo mucho que me he perdido — sollozó— Cuando se vino, todo se hizo lúgubre, todo se oscureció y me di cuenta de cómo ha sido mi vida estos últimos 10 años. Me hacen falta. Me haces falta. Me hace falta Edward.

— ¿Y porque no viniste antes?

— Me sentía muy mal, tenía un vacío en el corazón y no tenía ánimos de nada. Anoche cuando por fin me digné a revisar la contestadora me dieron unas ganas locas de venirme, de venirme al lugar donde debía estar desde hace mucho

— Pero Esme…— comencé a decir.

— Como quisiera estar junto a ti otra vez, ser tu esposa y vivir a tu lado pero ya mi tiempo terminó y perdí mi oportunidad.

Le sonreí con cariño y besé sus manos.

— No has perdido nada y también quiero lo mismo que tú— susurré con ternura.

Esme estaba impactada, miles interrogantes pasaron por su mirada, puerta a su alma. Pero no tenía ese… don de Edward para inquirir lo que pensaba.

— Esme, hace años estábamos jóvenes, no sabíamos cómo tolerar nuestros defectos y eso nos costó nuestro matrimonio.

— Toda la culpa es mía, fui yo la que me empeciné en trabajar para darles todo y no les di lo más importante. Ahora lo pago con creces.

— Nuestra relación nunca fue normal ¿cierto? — sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto, ya más calmada— Fuiste tú quien me pidió ser tu novio.

— Fuiste tú quien supo que estaba embarazada— me sonrió devuelta— Y fue por mi culpa que nos divorciamos.

— Y fui yo quien se quedó con Edward— terminé acercándome, más de lo que ya estaba, a ella.

— Carlisle… yo… te sigo amando y todos estos años me lo he callado porque primero pensaba que me tratabas por cortesía y luego porque me viste como amiga…

— Yo nunca he dejado de amartev sonreí y luego, sin previo aviso, nos fundimos en un delicioso beso. Un beso que anhelé por 10 años y del que me aseguraría de no volver a perder.

Cuando nos separamos tomé su barbilla con mis dedos e hice que me mirara.

— Ahora dime ¿Por qué estas completamente empapada?

— el taxista con quien me vine es un anciano iba como a 30 km/h y yo estaba impaciente por verlos así que cuando estuve cerca le pedí que se detuviera y corrí hasta aquí— sonrió.

Edward entró en ese momento con toallas, el té y otra cosa que parecía ser una camisa suya.

— Ten, para que te calientes… Aunque dudo que haga falta ya— masculló lo ultimó— Unas toallas y una camisa para que te quites esa que tienes mojada.

— Esme… ¿Y tu maleta? — pregunté cayendo en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

— Está en el porche, todo empapado me imagino— se sonrojó con timidez.

La abracé entre risas y vi como Edward salía con disimulo para darnos nuestro espacio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, hola, que bueno es volver y traerles otro capítulo más de esta historia que tanto les gusta. Espero que este no sea la excepción a la regla.**

 **Como cada semana le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jennifer por ser la mejor del mundo, porque sé que cuento con su apoyo a pesar de la distancia y porque es la que siempre me saca una sonrisa. Te adoro.**

 **También quiero agradecerles a:**

— **Jaki: Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Yo también amo a Carlisle y a Esme. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

— **Candy1928: Hola. Si, Edward al fin recapacitó y ahora está lindo con Bella. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola. Gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad es que si me merezco un descanso y las historias… Bueno, ahí vamos avanzando a paso lento pero seguro. Obvio Edward en algún minuto tenía que dejar de ser un niño pequeño y recapacitar… Y no podía faltar Bella en la historia. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola. Bueno, adivinaste y Esme se fue a Forks con su familia. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

— **Nayuri80: Hola. Bueno, creo que ya tenemos la tarea cumplida ¿O no? Edward y Bella son unas ternuras, tan lindos. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Cuídate y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos la próxima semana y felices fiestas a todos. Espero que tengan unas lindas fiestas y el viejito pascuero, Santa o Papá Noé se porte bien con cada uno.**

 **Besos y saludos.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	9. Epílogo

**-** **Título: Porque las segunda oportunidades si existen**

 **\- Autor:** Jnnfrmrz

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de mi amiga Jennifer. Ella me la regaló hace un tiempo para un cumpleaños y, como me encanta, he decidido subirla.

2.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habíamos tenido una semana muy ajetreada. La graduación y fiesta de los chicos, el cumpleaños de Edward, la caída de Bella por usar los tacones que Alice había insistido en que utilizara para la fiesta, que habían sido su perdición y que causaban que, ahora, una de mis damas llevaba una férula.

Sí, es mi boda. Otra vez me estaba casando con el hombre más perfecto que existe, Carlisle.

Lentamente entré a la iglesia al compás del _canon de Pachelbel_. Distinguí a mi ex y futuro marido frente al altar, sonriéndome con ternura y con ese brillo especial en su mirada que veía cada vez que me miraba, ese toque de enamoramiento que seguía a pesar de los años transcurridos y todo lo vivido.

A su lado Edward, de traje formal, sin piercing y el cabello… Bueno, igual de despeinado que siempre, mirando embobado a Bella.

Cuando llegué al altar Carlisle tomó mi mano y besó mi mejilla, sin borrar esa radiante sonrisa de su rostro y haciendo que sonriera de igual manera y, de seguro, estaba completamente sonrojada.

— Cuando pienso que no puedes estar más hermosa, me sorprendes— susurró a mi oído. Si, ahora si que estaba completamente sonrojada.

Nos volteamos hacia el sacerdote y él comenzó la misa. De reojo veía a Carlisle sonriendo y de vez en cuando apretaba mi mano dándome a entender que también me miraba. Giré un poco mi cabeza y de reojo vi a Edward que miraba fijamente al frente, no me veía a mí o a su padre. Estaba completamente segura que miraba a Bella.

El amor entre ellos se había vuelto tan fuerte… Estaban cegados el uno por el otro y cuando sus mirabas se encontraba no podían despegarse. Igual que Carlisle y yo.

Hacia 6 meses que había dejado Columbus. Vendí el apartamento, el auto lo mandé a traer y dejé mi trabajo. Carlisle y Edward me hicieron un espacio de nuevo en la familia y, como decían ellos mismos, servía para que no me volviera a escapar de su lado y permaneciera cerca de ellos.

Habíamos tenidos nuestros altibajos en ese corto periodo de tiempo, como todos, pero de que sería una familia sin esos roces de vez en cuando. Mi discusión favorita, las llegadas tardes de Edward.

Miré hacia el otro lado y distinguí a Reneé sonriendo como nunca. Esa loca había sido una gran amiga, apoyo y la autora intelectual de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento. Si bien Alice había organizado la boda, ella había estado detrás de cada decisión y la forzaba a elegir lo que quería, sin que la chica se diera cuenta por supuesto. Eso me causaba mucha gracia porque no sabía cuál de las dos estaba más loca por la moda y la decoración de las bodas y, recordar todo el show que habían armado, me hacía sonreír aún más amplio.

— … Y ahora los declaro: marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia— anunció el sacerdote dando por terminada la ceremonia.

Carlisle se giró hacia mí con esa hermosa sonrisa aun enmarcando su rostro y con su brillo aún más brillante en los ojos. Con delicadeza quitó el velo y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los mios dejando que se fundieran en un solo beso de amor eterno. Sus manos solo hicieron que el efecto se acrecentara y el beso fuera más intenso.

Al separarnos, todo el ruido ambiente volvió a hacerse presente y ambos nos sonreímos como dos adolescentes que se acababan de besar por primera vez, tal y como me sentía en ese momento. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron por última vez y, cogidos de las manos, caminamos hacia la entrada de la iglesia entre gritos y silbidos de los presentes.

Afuera comenzaron a arrojarnos arroz y nosotros no podíamos parar de reírnos a cada momento. Estábamos felices y extasiados con todo lo que estábamos viviendo nuevamente. Era maravillosa la sensación y la cantidad de emociones que nos embargaban.

Con todo el alboroto que había aproveche de arrojar mi ramo, generando que todas las mujeres se lanzaran sobre este para intentar alcanzarlo. Al voltearme para mirar quien lo había agarrado, una Bella sorprendida y sonrojada miraba el ramo al igual que Edward a su lado, quien también estaba sonrojado.

— No crean que porque les cayó el ramo se van a ir a casar ahora mismo— les advertí con un tono de burla— Espérense uno años, por lo menos.

Sus rostros se coloraron aún más y todo el mundo se burló de sus rostros que parecían aun petrificados por lo ocurrido.

Carlisle y yo nos sonreímos y, después de darnos un beso, nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría a nuestra casa para la recepción.

— Te adelantaste un poco a la fiesta, amada mía— comentó al ver los rostros de desaprobación de Alice y Reneé y como hablaban aireadamente entre ellas. De seguro quejándose por haber lanzado el ramo ahora y no en la fiesta, como estaba planeado— ¿Cómo se siente, señora Cullen? — preguntó, mirándome con adoración.

— Alegre, feliz de volver a ser Cullen— sonreí—. La verdad… No sé cómo describir lo que siento con palabras. Es… Indescriptible.

Me abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besar mis labios, justo en el momento en que sentía que el chofer comenzaba a avanzar por entre la multitud para llevarnos a dar una vuelta hacia el mirador antes de llevarnos a la fiesta. En ese lugar nos tomaríamos unas cuantas fotografías para nuestro álbum de recuerdos y disfrutaríamos de un momento a solas antes del caos de la fiesta.

En la recepción baile con mi amado, con Edward y con Charlie. El primero era un maestro del baile y se movía con una gracia majestuosa, pero los dos últimos parecían más bien unas tablas a la hora de bailar y no podía evitar reírme de ellos. Lo bueno, no habían pisado mis pies al intentar moverse al compás de la música.

— ¡Felicidades mamá y papá! Los amo y solo deseo lo mejor para ustedes— dijo Edward al despedirse de nosotros. Podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes y acuosos.

Nos abrazó y pude escuchar un leve _sniff._ Cuando se separó, unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se las limpió con la manga de la camisa y rió.

— Que tonto soy. Debería estar feliz porque voy a tener la casa para mí sólo por dos semanas.

— Edward, no queremos noticias raras cuando regresemos— le advirtió Carlisle— Nada de cigüeñas ni nada que le parezca.

— Carlisle… que… ¡Cómo puedes decir eso…! Arg… si así piensas de tu propio hijo… — se quejó, incómodo. Yo solo me reí pues no conseguía que decir y eso lo frustraba— Lo mismo puedo pedirles ¿Saben? Yo no quiero hermanitos y menos cuando sé que me van a estar llamando a mí para cambiar pañales.

Carlisle comenzó a reírse mientras que yo sentía mi rostro arder. Volvimos a abrazarnos y esta vez sí nos marchamos al auto para poder marcharnos a la luna de miel.

— ¿Crees que Edward y Bella de verdad…?— pregunté un tanto incómoda.

— No, Edward no es de esos chicos que solo piensan en acostarse con sus novias. Lo conozco bien, él es de los que esperará hasta casarse— respondió pasando su nariz por mi cuello y besándolo en ocasiones.

— Te amo, Carlisle Cullen.

— Te amo, Esme Cullen.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola. Sé que a muchas esto las debe tomar por sorpresa y estarán diciendo** _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan luego?!**_ **Pero si, esta historia era bastante corta pero tierna y tiene lo justo y necesario, sin tanto drama de por medio ni accidentes ni enfermedades, como las tenemos acostumbradas con Jennifer. Creo que es una de las historias más suavecitas que tenemos en nuestro poder y esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Primero que todo quiero desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado junto a sus familias, que hayan tenido una hermosa fiesta y, obvio, que santa se haya portado bien con las que se comportaron durante el año.**

 **Lo segundo es que quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me han apoyado en este tiempo. Ayer me di cuenta que llevo poco más de dos años subiendo mis historias de forma independiente, algo que nunca pensé que haría, y ver la cantidad de reviews y seguidores que tiene me llena de alegría. Me hace querer seguir escribiendo para traerles más aventuras. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **Como cada semana le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Jennifer, mi gran pilar en esta historia y quien, con el pasar de los años, se ha vuelto una amiga incondicional más allá de solo una autora de fanfiction con quien hablar y escribir. Ella ha pasado a ser mi mejor amiga y, aunque no siempre funciona, la principal crítica de mis historias (aunque la mayoría de las veces no haga su trabajo… La despediré XD).**

 **También le agradezco a:**

— **Nayuri80: Hola. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y seguir viéndote en las próximas historias. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Yolo: Hola mi fiel seguidora. Bueno, como podrás ver, el final de la historia ya llegó. Espero que te haya gustado y poder sorprenderte pronto con una nueva historia de tu agrado. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Adriu: Hola a otra fiel seguidora. Espero que el final de la historia haya sido de tu agrado y poder seguir viéndote por estos lados. Besos y nos leemos.**

— **Jaki: Hola. Creo que también me hubiese gustado un Carlisle celoso, pero ya veremos su para una próxima historia sale por ahí. Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y nos sigamos viendo. Te invito a leer mis otras historias. Besos y nos leemos.**

 **Bueno chicas, lo último que me queda por decir es que tengo dos opciones de historia para subirles. La primera trata de un Edward biólogo marino y veterinario que trabaja en el acuario de Seattle y la segunda sigue la misma línea de una relación Carlisle/Esme que tratan de formar una familia juntos. Me gustaría saber cuál prefieren que suba y esta comenzaría a subirse en dos o tres semanas más, aunque puede que sean dos. Espero sus respuestas.**

 **Como ya se los he dicho, quedan cordialmente invitadas a unirse a mi grupo de Facebook (Babis Fanfic's) para mantener un contacto más directo y si quieren saber de las historias. También las invito a visitar a Jennifer (jnnfrmrz), su estilo es muy parecido al mío y no se aburrirán en estas dos semanas sin mí.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Besos.**

 **Babi_Cullen.**


End file.
